1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer which transports a printing medium using a roller.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is provided a technology in which a printing medium is transported in a state where the printing medium is pinched by a plurality of rollers. For example, in JP-A-2004-98698, a paper feeding roller, or a transport roller which transports the printing medium by pinching the printing medium using two rollers is disclosed.
In the related art, in a type of a printer such as an ink jet printer in which it is necessary to fix a coloring agent to a printing medium after printing the coloring agent, such as ink or the like, on the printing medium, it was difficult to perform high speed printing without generating ink transfer. That is, when it has a configuration in which the coloring agent is dried naturally, or by using a heater or the like in order to fix the coloring agent to the printing medium, it takes a predetermined time to dry the coloring agent, and there is a problem that the coloring agent is transferred to a roller if the printing medium is transported by being pinched by two rollers before a passage of the predetermined time.